Prussia's dog days
by Nichole Schlapkohl
Summary: Prussia has once again gotten into a fight at his local bar. And what is Germany going to do about it? read the story and you'll find out! PruCan. rated M for future chapters


Hellooo~~! human names may be used for the countries, so here are the countries' names with their human names/nicknames:

Gilbert Beilschmidt/ Gil = Prussia.

Ludwig Beilschmidt/ Ludy = Germany.

Alfred F. Jones/ the hero = America

Matthew Williams/Birdie/Matt/Mattie = Canada.

Francis Bonnefoy = France

Arthur Kurkland = England

Antonio Carriedo = Spain

Toris Laurinaitis = Lithuania

Gupta Muhhamad Hassan = Egypt

Ivan Braginski = Russia

_**Prussia's Dog Days**_

Gilbert Beilschmidt was, once again, sitting in his brothers living room. Because, once again, he had gotten into a fight at his local bar, and had to be bailed out of jail by his brother Ludwig Beilschmidt. Said brother sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, glaring at the Prussian.

"What the hell am I going to do with you, bruder?" he asked. Gilbert just smirked.

"Kesesesesese. I don't know, Luddy. Leave me to my awesomeness? Cuz this right here is totally not awesome." Ludwig sighed and closed his eyes. If Gilbert kept this up, he was going to go bankrupt. But how was he going to keep him out of trouble? He couldn't stay home all day, and Gilbert could probably figure out how to get out of a straight jacket. He was about to give up when he thought of one person who was quiet enough, timid enough, and responsible enough to fix his problem.

"You-" Ludwig started, looking at Gilbert, "are going to stay right where you are!" he glared at Gilbert as he crossed the room to the phone, dialing Alfred Jones's number.

"Hello, Alfred speaking!" The American yelled into the phone.

"Alfred, it's Ludwig. Is your bruder there?" he asked. There was a moment of silence followed by a yell, before he answered.

"Yeah, he's here. One second. Matthew! phone!" There was a bit of background noise before Ludwig heard Alfred hand the phone to his brother.

"H-hello?" Matthew asked. Who would be calling him?

"Hello, Matthew, It's Ludwig. If your not busy, I'd appreciate it if you could please come over to my house for awhile."

"U-umm…" Matthew hesitated. Why would Germany want him to come over? But he didn't have anything better to do, and the fact that Ludwig remembered he existed must mean it was important. "Y-yes, I suppose." he responded shyly.

"Gut. I'll see you in a few minutes then?"

"Y-yes." Canada replied. Germany said goodbye and hung up the phone. He saw Gilbert staring at him with a raised eyebrow, and Germany smiled at him. "You'll see, bruder." Prussia glared at him, but sighed. "Whatever" he groaned.

About half an hour later, Matthew Williams was standing on the doorstep of Germany's house, ringing the bell.

_Hopefully, Germany hasn't forgotten that he'd invited me over, as so many countries do._ Canada thought nervously. He was relieved when the door opened, but not to see a rather angry German staring down at him. Germany let out a sigh of relief.

"Ah, you're here, Matthew." he said, waving in the scared Canadian. "Won't you come in?" He asked politely. Canada only nodded as he stepped into the room. It was the exact same from the last time he was there, except there was a very bored looking Prussian lounging on the sofa.

_Oh, lord no, not him!_ Canada thought. Prussia always loved to tease him; slapping his butt, rubbing his chest or thigh- just making him blush and stutter. He didn't want Prussia to see him, but eventually, Prussia took notice of him. When he saw it was Canada who Ludwig asked to come over, He broke out into a huge smile.

"Birdie!" He exclaimed, getting up from the couch and glomping Matthew, who, in return, stuttered and blushed.

_Yep. This was going to be a bad day._ Canada thought. He's liked the Prussian for quite some time now, but all Prussia did was meaninglessly flirt with him. It made him feel he was just a toy made to amuse.

"H-hello, Gil." he replied, while Germany glared at Prussia. When Gil let go, he grabbed Matthew's wrist and guided him to the couch, where he pulled him onto his lap. Canada gasped, but Prussia made no sign of discomfort. Germany sighed and looked at them for a minute, before walking towards the stairs.

"I'll be right back." He told them as he walked up the stairs. Prussia watched him for a minute, before turning his attention back to Matthew, who was blushing. Prussia smiled to himself. He wrapped his arms around Matthews stomach and hugged him, resting his head on the Canadian's shoulder. Matthew just complied and laid back onto Prussia a bit so Prussia would be more comfortable. He really didn't want to cause more of a scene. Prussia grinned and started to nibble on Matthew's ear, making him flinch and blush even harder.

"W-w-what a-are you d-doing?" He stuttered. This was a new one. Of course usually Prussia couldn't get Matthew to sit in his lap (or stay there if he did manage to pull him in), but today the Canadian was too tired to put up much of a fight. But nonetheless, Matthew wiggled and squirmed trying to get out of Prussia's iron grip. It didn't work. Prussia gently lifted the hem of Canada's red jacket and slid his hand underneath, while he nuzzled his neck, humming ever-so-slightly. Well at least someone was enjoying himself.

"hhhmm~~ I haven't seen you for so long, birdie. I need to remember where your sweet spots are." He said, smiling. With his free hand, he reached up and pulled playfully on Canada's curl.

"Ah! G-Gil, please, not there!" he pleaded desperately. If Gilbert did that for much longer, he

would get… _excited_. Prussia smirked understandingly and let go of Canada's curl just before Germany came back downstairs with his hands behind his back. The moment Prussia loosened his grip on Matthew, he moved away so he was sitting next to Prussia instead of on him. Germany walked over and stood directly in front of them. Prussia was about to ask him why he was smiling so evilly, but before he could ask Germany's hand's shot out with lightening speed clipping something to Prussia and Canada's wrists with a 'CLINK!' When the two looked down at their now encompassed wrists, they saw something horrifying attached to them- a pair of shining silver handcuffs.

"What the **** west?" Prussia yelled at him, while Canada became even paler than usual. He was just handcuffed to one of the worst perverts (besides France) in the world. Oh joy. Germany looked at the enraged Prussian with a satisfied smile.

"Canada was the only person I could think of that could keep you out of trouble. In other words, keeping you from starting fights in bars while I'm at work." he stated. Prussia gawked at his brother. Was this some kind of practical joke? Germany turned and looked at Canada apologetically.

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you about this. Can you just please stay until I finish my work?" he asked. Canada sighed. He couldn't very well leave seeing as he was handcuffed now could he? At least not without taking Prussia with him.

"I-I guess so. But I'll need to call Alfred to tell him I won't be back for awhile. If he even remembers I'm gone..." Canada smiled meekly and Germany nodded to him.

"Alright. I have to get to my paperwork done, so if you'll excuse me. Oh, and the phone ist over there." Germany added, pointing to a corner table as he headed to the stairs. Canada sighed.

"w-will you let me go to the table?" He asked Prussia. Neither could go anywhere without the other. Prussia looked unhappy, but nodded, getting up off the couch. They both walked over to the phone, where Canada gently picked it up and dialed his brothers number. Alfred finally picked up on the fifth ring.

"Alfred speaking!" he shouted.

"H-hi, it's Matthew. I'm going to be staying at Germany's house for awhile, maybe even the night. I'll call you when I'm about to drive back, alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's cool. Wait- isn't Gilbert there?" America asked, a sharp edge to his voice. His brother never really liked the Prussian.

"U-um, yes, b-but I'll be ok." Canada assured him. Alfred paused. He knew about Canada's crush on Prussia along with Lithuania and Egypt.

"…O.K. Just be careful, alright?" He told the Canadian, who smiled.

"Alright, I promise." He told his brother goodbye, and before he could put the phone back onto the cradle, Prussia grabbed it from him.

"I gotta call Francis and Antonio to tell them I can't go out tonight." he explained quickly.

Canada nodded, and stood as far away as he could to give him some privacy. Which was about a foot. Prussia dialed France's cell, and France picked up almost immediately.

"Oui?" he asked.

"Hey, Francis, it's me! I just called to say I can't make it tonight." He said glumly. France was shocked.

"Why? We were going to go to a new club!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, It sucks! After getting into another bar fight with Ivan, my brother won't let me go out for awhile. Heh, but on the bright side, he's got me cuffed to Mattie." he added in a suggestive tone. He glanced towards the Canadian, who was obliviously petting Gilbird who had come out to greet him.

"oh, ho, ho, ho! Are you going to make your move~?" France laughed. He knew Prussia had developed feelings for Canadian since he broke up with Austria, and now would be the perfect chance to tell him so.

"Ah, perhaps. But I wouldn't want to scare him." Prussia stated. Matthew got scared easily, and he didn't want the Canadian to avoid him more than he already did after they were un-cuffed.

"I see. Well, I'll tell Antonio that you cancelled. Good luck with Matthew!" he told him, while

Prussia grinned.

"Kesesese. Thanks, Francis." He told him goodbye, and not to get into any fights lest they end up in a similar situation, before he hung up the phone. He hoped he could get somewhere with Canada tonight, but who knew? Maybe the Canadian didn't like him at all….

Hey, everybody! Yeah, I'm sorry I haven't updated for awhile, but blame that on my new editor! Hope you liked the story!

Editor here and I apologize about Infiltration ch.3. I'm working on it I promise! I welcome any critique! -end of line-


End file.
